dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Skalny homar
Skalny homar (ang. Rock Lobster) – neutralne stworzenie, zamieszkujące jaskinie. Żywi się kamieniami, samorodkami złota, krzemieniami oraz innymi podobnymi skałami, które mogą zostać przez niego znalezione na ziemi. Wraz z upływem czasu homary rosną, regenerując swoje zdrowie oraz zmieniając odcienie kamieni, z których się składają. Są odporne na ogień, a także na zamrożenie lodowym berłem, chłodnym amuletem i mroźne ataki Jeleniocyklopa w RoG. Kiedy zostaną zabite, pozostawiają po sobie mięso, krzemienie oraz kamienie. Najczęściej można je spotkać na dużych wolnych przestrzeniach, gdzie występują skały i stalagmity. Skalne homary można po zaprzyjaźnieniu wyprowadzić z jaskiń na zewnątrz. Należy jednak uważać, bo po jakimś czasie rozmnożą się i staną się utrapieniem uniemożliwiającym spokojne zdobywanie minerałów. Zaleca się więc ogrodzić terytorium na którym żyją. Żeby zapobiec wyjściu zaprzyjaźnionego homara na powierzchnię, należy pamiętać, aby uderzyć go bronią przed opuszczeniem jaskini. Zachowanie Stworzenia te poruszają się z prędkością przybliżoną do drzewców. Przemieszczają się pomiędzy skałami w poszukiwaniu pożywienia takiego jak kamienie czy krzemienie. Żyją w stadach, nieraz liczących do czterech osobników. Nigdy nie atakują pierwsze, odpowiadając jednak obroną na rozpoczęcie walki przez gracza. Najczęściej ukrywają się wtedy w drugiej formie, wyglądającej jak wielki kamień. W tej postaci absorbują 95% zadanych obrażeń. Podobnie jak świnie, skalne homary mogą zostać przekonane do podążania za postacią i walki w jej obronie, za pomocą nakarmienia ich kamieniami, samorodkami złota, krzemieniami, saletrą, tulecytem oraz klejnotami. Niestety czas, kiedy są przyjazne wobec gracza, to jedynie 3 minuty. Od czasu do czasu homary pogrążają się we śnie, nie przybierając jednak swojej obronnej formy. Stworzenie może zostać pokojowo obudzone, poprzez ofiarowanie mu jedzenia. Niszczenie skał w jego obecności, nie powoduje agresji, jednak istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że przedmioty, które wypadły po zniszczeniu wielkiego kamienia, zostaną przez niego pożarte. Zjada też "kamienne" przedmioty które wypadły z np. zniszczonej przez giganta skrzyni. Skalne homary, podobnie jak bawoły i kozy woltowe, rozmnażają się. Nie mają jednak okresu godowego. Walka Skalne homary posiadają bardzo wysokie zdrowie oraz doskonałą ochronę przed atakami gracza. Dodatkowo żyją w stadach broniąc się wzajemnie przed nieprzyjaznymi dla nich istotami. Warto zauważyć, że zdrowie homara ciągle, chociaż powoli, regeneruje się. Wszystkie te cechy powodują, że homary stają się trudne do zabicia. Dobrym pomysłem jest oddzielenie jednego osobnika od reszty stada, nim zaczniemy go atakować, ewentualnie używanie długodystansowych broni, które pozwolą na wielokrotny atak, tego powolnego stworzenia. Kiedy homar zostanie zaatakowany, zamieni się w kamień, prawie całkowicie pochłaniając otrzymywane od nas obrażenia oraz powoli się lecząc. Jednakże można łatwo wytrącić go z tego stanu, poprzez zaatakowanie go za pomocą płomiennego berła, ewentualnie podpalających strzałek. Można też dać mu kamień lub inny minerał, wtedy obudzi się i będzie z nami zaprzyjaźniony. Wtedy można kontynuować walkę. Każda z postaci może użyć świń do walki, jednak przydadzą się tylko w przypadku pojedynczych, odciągniętych od reszty homarów. Webber może posłużyć się pająkami, które można znaleźć w wielkich ilościach w jaskiniach. Ciekawostki *Skalny homar potrzebuje aż 40 dni, aby osiągnąć swój maksymalny rozmiar; *stworzenie Skalnego Homara zostało zainspirowane piosenką zespołu B-52 o tytule "Rock Lobster"; *wypowiedź Maxwella na temat skalnego homara: "I banished these guys down here for a reason." - "Wygnałem ich pod ziemię, nie bez powodu" sugeruje, iż Skalne homary żyły kiedyś na powierzchni; *ptaki nie boją się ich, więc mogą przydać się do polowania na nie; *komenda Debug Spawn mówi "Rocky". Prawdopodobnie jest to nawiązanie do fikcyjnej postaci - Roberta 'Rocky'iego' Balboa; *gdy zamieni się w swoją drugą formę, czyli kamień, można go obudzić dając mu krzemień; *skalne homary rozmnażają się po przez fragmentację, dorosły osobnik rozpada się na 4 mniejsze. Galeria Skupisko skalnych homarów.png|Skupisko skalnych homarów Śpiące skalne homary.png|Śpiące skalne homary Rój pająków atakujący Skalne homary.png|2 Skalne homary, w pozycji obronnej, atakowane przez cały rój pająków. Taka potyczka może trwać długie dni Zaprzyjaźniony homar.jpg|Zaprzyjaźniony homar Kategoria:Stworzenia, z którymi można się zaprzyjaźnić Kategoria:Stworzenia z jaskiń Kategoria:Jaskinie